This invention relates to material used to assist in the damp or waterproofing of an existing building structure.
When existing building surfaces meet at different angles there is a need to apply a damp proofing or waterproof material over these surfaces before a finishing outer non-waterproof covering surface, like brick or a stone veneer, is applied. Examples of such meeting angular surfaces include 90 degree concrete foundation corners, angular corners around installed bay windows and just about any angular joined exterior building surfaces that need to be protected from the weather, especially moisture.
Two common practices employed in the construction industry to waterproof corners, like outside 90 degree corners, require that the waterproof sheeting material either be cut to accommodate the angular variations or that the material simply be wrapped around the existing corner without any cutting. In both such methods there is the possibility that the sheeting material will have gaps between it and the existing foundation material producing a high possibility that water and moisture will penetrate the covered surfaces of the foundation material.
In one prior art reference that corner sheeting material employed secured edge flanges on the sheet edges to overlap other sheets. Other sealer and flashing apparatus for sub structures used a flexible sheet of material that is vapor permeable and has a liquid impermeable portion along one long edge to form a channel in which is disposed a sealant material.
Foldable and expandable pitch pocket material for encompassing an existing element, like a vent pipe, has also been used. Slits on the horizontal material are aligned with notches on the vertical material to allow for light hand pressure to bend creases in the vertical wall and to obtain the folded pitch pocket. Still another invention used to control water seepage at structural interfaces, such as at a footing and a vertical wall, employed a pliable panel with a water flow path between the panel footing and the floor surface.